


Adventures in Baking

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's woken up by some noises from the kitchen... what he sees surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Baking

It's the loud banging that wakes Dean up. He frowns as he slides out of bed, his mind trying to decide whether to lift his knife or not. He decides not to, because only Sammy, Cas and Kevin are in the bunker; they're the only ones that know where it is.

But who would be making  _that_ much noise? Sammy still wasn't feeling too well and Kevin's not an idiot.

That just leaves…

'Son of a bitch.' He murmurs as he tugs on a shirt and starts padding through the Bunker, following the noises as he tries to figure out what the hell was going on. He reaches the kitchen and he stops short.

'What the…?' He mutters, but not loud enough that Castiel can hear him.

His eyes scan the room. Flour is over the floor and walls, a small pool of milk is on the counters and there are random slices of apple scattered around the rom. And Cas is standing at the counter, his shirt's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and even though his back is to Dean, he can tell he's covered in flour; he can see some of the white powder in his hair.

'Cas?' He calls and his frown deepens when he notices the way Cas freezes, almost worried about getting caught. 'Care to tell me what the hell you're doing?'

Cas doesn't turn around; not straight away. He waits a few seconds, looking down at the counter before he sighs and turns to face Dean, those blue eyes cast down to his shoes in a manner that reminds Dean of a child getting a scolding.

'I was baking.' Cas declares as he raises his head and looks around the room; surveying the mess. He honestly didn't think he had made as much.

He doesn't elaborate on  _what_ he was baking or  _why_  he was baking, so Dean takes a few steps closer, being careful to avoid the egg that was lying smashed on the floor.

'Gonna tell me what and why you were baking, or you gonna make me guess?' He smirks as he looks over Cas' shoulder, trying to see what was so messy to make, but Castiel immediately moves slightly so Dean couldn't see it; whatever "it" was.

'Come on, Cas. I'm not mad or anything, just curious why you've suddenly decided you enjoy baking.'

It's then that he finally gives Cas a complete once over, his eyes raking over his body and noticing his black pants are coated with several white handprints from where he dusted his hands off, or that his shirt had been splashed with milk and egg, and when his eyes finally reach Cas' face, he chuckles.

Castiel is immediately on the defence, 'What?'

Dean shakes his head, that barely there movement that most people would miss if they weren't looking for it. He raises his hand and brushes his thumb across Castiel's cheek, removing the soft yellow sauce that had gathered there before he brought his thumb to his mouth and licked it off.

'Apple sauce? Seriously Cas, what're you making?'

Cas clears his throat, tearing his eyes away from Dean's mouth where they had settled and he steps aside.

'Pie. I know you like pie, so I thought I'd make you some seeing as Kevin forgot to purchase it on his last shopping trip.' Cas mumbles as Dean surveys the… that's not a pie.

He doesn't say it aloud, because as his eyes flicker back to the Fallen Angel, he realises that he was just trying to do good; he's always just trying to do good; do good for Dean.

'But it seems it is harder than I thought.' Castiel adds and Dean lets out a small sigh of relief; good, he knows this is  _not_ pie. 'Another thing I can't do right.'

Dean's eyes flash as his head snaps to Castiel and he notices the way he's standing; head bowed and hunched in on himself, eyes cast to the ground and Dean can't take it.

He rests one hand on his shoulder, and with the other he grabs Cas' chin and tugs his head upwards, forcing him to meet his gaze.

There's so much that he wants to say; tell him that he understands his reason behind every act, that he forgives him for everything he wants forgiveness on, that none of this is his fault, but as he looks into Castiel's blue eyes, he realises that, right now, those words would fall on deaf ears. Castiel wouldn't listen; he wasn't ready to listen.

So, instead, Dean just says, 'Look, baking takes practice. Sammy's been human all his life, and he sucks at it. You'll learn; I'll show you.' He mutters the last part, looking him in the eye and hoping Cas realises that he's not just talking about baking; he's talking about everything. He's talking about everything there is to being human. Dean is willing to walk him through it.

Cas doesn't say anything, doesn't make any sign to show he gets the hidden meaning, but when Dean moves his arms around his back, and pulls him to his chest, he makes the move of embracing him back. Something that he's never done before. So Dean just takes that to mean he got the message.

Dean pulls away after only a small moment, clearing his throat and hoping to ease the tension that had just started simmering away around them; mind you, that tension always seems to follow them recently.

'C'mere,' Dean says, walking over to stand by the counter. He cleans the bowl that Cas was using before turning back to look at him when he realised he hadn't followed him. 'I said I'll show you, I'm showing you. C'mon, Cas.'

After a moment of deliberation, Castiel follows, coming up to stand beside Dean and watching as he shows him what to add, when to add it, how to mix it. He tries somethings himself, but mostly Dean does all the work, and before long they've placed the mix in the tray and placed it in the oven, letting it cook.

Dean shuts the oven door, turning around and leaning against the counter beside Cas. He smirks at him, and tries to ignore the fact that his heart beats a little faster when Castiel hesitantly returns it.

He turns his head so he's facing straight ahead, watching as Kevin stumbles into the kitchen, pausing briefly to survey the mess before deciding that he doesn't really want to know. He picks out his cereal and milk before moving out to table with nothing more than a "morning" in Dean and Cas' direction.

Dean gives a small hum as the smell of the pie starts to fill the room, his mouth watering as his stomach rumbles; apple pie for breakfast seems like a brilliant idea. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

He tilts his head back, looking up to the ceiling, trying to distract himself because that smell was  _too damn good_ and it was taking too bloody long to cook.

But his eyes furrow when he notices something, and he slowly lowers his head and turns back to Castiel.

'Cas?' He questions with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Cas hums, blinking as if just disturbed from his thoughts - which he probably was - and turns to Dean.

'Yes, Dean?'

Dean's eyes flicker back to the ceiling, and he can't stop himself, a full smile breaks onto his lips and a small chuckle breaks free as he shakes his head in amusement. Cas says nothing, but stares at him in the same way he always does; eyes narrowed, brows furrowed and head titled to the side, trying to understand Dean's movements and words; trying to study him and learn everything about him.

Dean finally stops chuckling. His eyes rake over Castiel's face briefly before he turns back to the front and says nothing. He then tilts his head back again and looks to the ceiling once more.

'I'm just wondering how you managed to get pastry mix on the ceiling,' he gives a small chuckle, 'that's all.'

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
